Jodoh Yang Tak Terduga
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Bagaimana bila seorang gadis dari golongan aristokrat jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang dari golongan biasa-biasa saja?. hehehe, hasil khayalan author yang gaje-gaje gila


Rhyme A. Black

-

-

PresenT

-

Jodoh Yang Tak Terduga.

-

Setting cerita :

Mesir

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto

**WARNING : OOC BERAT, AU, KEANEHAN MERAJALELA, DAN MUNGKIN SESUATU YANG KURANG BISA ANDA TERIMA**

SUMMARY

Bagaimana bila seorang gadis dari golongan aristokrat jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang dari golongan biasa-biasa saja?

Inspired by

Isy Kariman Aw Mut Syahidan's multiply

Ketika Derita Mengabadikan Cinta

Habiburrahman El-Shirazy (bener gak nih namanya)

Ayat-Ayat Cinta

-

-

-

TAKE, 1 2 3

ACTION….

***

Aku adalah seorang pemudi dari golongan atas, ayahku adalah seorang pejabat yang berpengaruh di Mesir. Ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga juga adalah pengusaha yang terkenal dan juga keturunan dari salah satu klan yang besar, Hyuuga. Ayahku adalah orang yang tegas dan sangat disiplin. Aku adalah mahasiswi kedokteran di universitas Al-Azhar dan adik perempuanku adalah pelajar dari sekolah tinggi terkenal di Mesir. Aku juga punya sepupu laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji, dia adalah mahasiswa tahun terakhir jurusan syaariah dan hukum. Sedangkan ummi (ibu) sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kematian ummi memberikan pukulan telak pada ayah. Kini ayah bahkan lebih tegas lagi pada kami. Dia menyuruh kami untuk bergaul dengan sesama kami yang berasal dari strata sosial yang sama. Melarang kami untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang yang bekerja siang malam untuk hidup. Bagi adikku dan sepupuku hal itu biasa saja dan gampang mereka lakukan, karena mereka memang sedari dulu bergaul dengan sesama mereka yang kaya. Sedang aku? Aku merasa jalan yang ayah pilihkan untukku tidak tepat. Aku yang selama kuliah ini, bergaul dengan orang-orang menengah kebawah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku tak mungkin mengacuhkan mereka yang telah berkawan denganku, dan lagipula aku juga telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia yang satu tingkat lagi akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan akan menjadi dokter. Pemuda yang bersahaja, selalu tersenyum walau berat kehidupan ini dia pikul, memiliki semangat yang tinggi dan pantang menyerah, yang selalu berusaha melindungi yang lemah dan membantu sesamanya, penuh pesona dan berakhlak mulia, bahkan lebih berprestasi dibandingkan aku dan teman-teman yang berasal dari golongan aristocrat. Naruto Uzumaki. Aku, hanya mampu mencintainya dari jauh. Bukan karena apanya, aku kurang bisa mengontrol diriku bila berdekatan dengannya walau dalam jarak satu meter, wajah yang selalu memerah ini dan jantung yang berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Dan bila sudah begini, aku langsung lari ke mesjid dan berdiam diri di sana, sampai hatiku tenang. Aku memohon pada Allah, agar setidaknya aku bisa memiliki keberanian untuk mengajaknya berbicara, seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Suatu ketika, kami berpapasan di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia tersenyum sambil menatap ke arahku, dan saat itu juga entah ada tangan yang tak terlihat menarik sudut bibirku agar tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu semua berlalu begitu saja….

Sampai temanku, Sakura Haruno yang mengetahui perasaanku padanya, dan juga adalah sahabat Naruto, benar-benar memperkenalkan padaku padanya, saat sesusai seminar kesehatan di aula universitas. Sakura dan Kak Naruto sangat akrab, karena mereka telah berteman sejak kecil dan sudah seperti kakak beradik. Rona merah menghiasi wajahku begitu Sakura memperkenalkan aku padanya, apa lagi dengan alasan bahwa aku harus mengenalnya siapa tahu dia benar-benar berjodoh denganku.

"Kau harus mengenalnya, kau ini sudah lama menyukainya tapi mengajaknya bicara saja tidak pernah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi abi (ayah) melarangku…."

"Kau sudah lama menyukainya, kenalah dia dulu. Bukan berarti kau akan langsung menikah dengannya." Ucap Sakura asal.

"Kau gampang bicara seperti itu karena sudah menikah dengan Akhi (saudara laki-laki) Sasuke." Kataku cemberut. Membetulkan kerudung yang kupakai. Yah memang, Sakura telah menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari jendral militer di Mesir, dan juga adalah teman Kak Naruto. Aku terkadang iri kepada mereka yang bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto.

"Akhi Naruto!!." Panggil Sakura pada Kak Naruto, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat kami, yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Dan kemudian Kak Naruto pun mendatangi kami berdua.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada kami berdua

"Ini, akhi aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada sahabatku sejak berkuliah di sini. Hinata Hyuuga." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan kami berdua, aku mengatupkan tanganku di depan dada, dan sedikit menundukkan pandanganku terhadapnya, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami memang menganggap kurang sopan berjabat tangan secara langsung, meskipun sudah banyak orang yang mengabaikan hal itu.

"Dia pasti bukan sahabat yang baik," Katanya padaku sambil tersenyum "Masa, sahabatnya baru ia kenalkan padaku. Sementara dia sudah menikah dengan temanku yang dulu satu flat."

"Oh, jadi kau juga ingin menikah dengan sahabatku, akhi?" Tanya Sakura dengan berani dan itu membuat pipiku penuh dengan semburat pink yang kentara. Apalagi setelah mendengar jawaban dari akhi Naruto, itu semakin membuat wajahku yang seperti direbus.

"Ternyata kau memang mengerti isi hatiku Sakura," Ucap Kak Naruto santai. Tapi setelah melihat tingkahku yang malu-malu, dia dengan cepat meralat ucapannya. "Tidak ukhti (saudara perempuan) Hinata, aku hanya bercanda. Tolong jangan di ambil hati." Ujarnya penuh sungkan.

"A—a—ah, ti…dak apa-apa. Engg, ayo Sakura, pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Aassalamu' alaikum akhi Naruto, sampai jumpa." Kataku cepat lalu menarik Sakura untuk mengikutiku menuju kelas. Sementara itu Kak Naruto menatap kami dengan tatapan heran, yang berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Oh, Sakura tidak mengertikah dia akan perasaanku saat itu?.

***

Satu bulan kemudian, di rumah paman Naruto….

"Naruto, sebulan lagi kamu akan lulus dan menjadi dokter. Apakah kamu tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah?." Tanya Iruka, paman Naruto.

"Belum abi, saya belum memikirkan hal itu. Untuk saat ini saya akan berkosentrasi untuk bisa menjadi dokter yang baik nantinya."

"Waktu itu tak pernah berhenti anakku. Apakah belum ada akhwat (wanita) yang menarik perhatianmu?." Tanya Shizune yang merupakan istri Iruka. Naruto sebenarnya mau menjawab bahwa memang sudah ada sesosok wanita yang mengisi hatinya sejak bertemu di gerbang universitas , sewaktu wanita itu membalas senyumanya. Tapi dia masih ragu dan takut, bagaimana bila wanita itu sudah ada yang memiliki dan tidak menyukainya.

"Abi akan menjodohkanmu," Iruka berhenti sejenak, karena ekspresi kaget Naruto yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk "Tapi kau bisa melihatnya dulu, kalau cocok lanjutkan. Tapi bila tidak, bisa kita bicarakan lagi." Begitu selesai mengatakan hal itu, Iruka memandang Naruto. Naruto pun mengangguk pelan, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan paman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kedua orang tuanya tiada. Pamannya adalah seorang dosen di Al-Azhar. Begitupun Iruka, dia tidak ingin meNgatakan latar belakang calon istri keponakannya itu, yang ada malah nanti Naruto bisa menolak dengan sadis.

***

Sementara itu, di rumah Hinata di saat yang sama…

"APA??!! DI JODOHKAN? Aku tidak mau abi, tidak mau. Memangnya ini zaman apa? Masih saling menjodohkan. Aku tidak mau, aku mau menikah dengan lelaki yang aku cintai, lelaki pilihanku!." Bantah Hinata pada ayahnya, kenapa Hinata membantah? Tanyakanlah pada rumput yag bergoyang—ngak ding. Hinata membantah permintaan ayahnya, yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki yang tak ia kenal. Dia berpikir, pasti yang akan menjadi calon suaminya adalah orang yang lebih kaya dan terpandang di banding keluarganya. Sehingga bisa menaikkan stastus social keluarganya. Ia tidak mau, bagaimana nanti dengan perasaannya pada Kak Naruto? Apakah akan di biarkan terbengkalai begitu saja? Dan akan lapuk serta menghilang di makan waktu? Tidak akan, dia akan mempertahankan perasaannya.

" Ini keputusan ayah Hinata! Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagi pula, kau pasti akan merasa senang ketika bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Kau akan menyesal bila menolaknya!" Kata ayah Hinata dengan tegas, dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka itu dengan Hinata yang berlari ke dalam kamarnya sembari menangis dan ayahnya yang menghela napas. 'Padahal, aku hanya ingin membahagiakan dia', pikir ayah Hinata sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu Neji dan Hanabi yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton dari percakapan ayah dan anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Heran akan ayah dan anak itu.

***

Seminggu dari percakapan tentang perjodohan itu, Hinata akhirnya menerima nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan dipinang orang. Dia pergi ke kampus dengan tidak semangat, seakan semangat hidupnya telah di bawa lari sejak Kata 'perjodohan' keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Hinata duduk di bangku taman kampusnya, sambil membaca artikel tentang kesehatan. Walaupun terlihat sedang membaca, pikirannya melayang-layang ke seseorang yang bernama Naruto. Sampai, seseorang itu datang mendatanginya.

"Assalamu'alaikum Ukhti Hinata" sapa Naruto ceria seperti biasanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Sementara itu Hinata seperti biasa wajah memerah, jantung berdetak diatas normal, dan menundukkan pandangannya. 'aduh, kenapa? Baru di pikirkan orangnya sudah muncul' pikir Hinata kalut.

"Ukhti Hinata kuliah pagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"I—iya, sebentar jam sembilan. Aku sedang menunggu Sakura di sini." Jawab Hinata tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada gugup dari suaranya. Naruto pun tersenyum, kemudian berkata.

"Akhir-akhir ini ukhti Hinata terlihat kurang bersemangat. Kalau boleh tahu sebenarnya apa ukhti ada masalah?."

Hinata agak ragu bila harus mengatakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi ini. Tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal ini, karena mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi waktu nanti untuk berbincang-bincang pada pemuda yang menjadi pujaannya itu.

" Aku akan di jodohkan." Kata Hinata yang tanpa sadar sendiri, telah benar-benar mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto juga kaget mendengar berita yang dibawa oleh wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga akan di jodohkan. Pamanku yang menjodohkanku." Kata Naruto santai. Tidak menyadari Hinata yang merasa bahwa semua beban di dunia ini dia yang menanggung, seakan ada belati yang menancap di hatinya saat itu juga, yang menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dan rasa sakit itu berasal dari Kata-Kata Naruto. 'Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga akan di jodohkan' Kata-Kata Naruto kembali terngiang di benak Hinata, merasa bahwa harapan yang selama ini ada di dalam doanya hancur. Doa yang di dalamnya berisi pujian terhadap Allah dan permohonan untuk bisa menikah dengan Naruto tidak terkabul. Adakah ini cara Allah, menyampaikan pada dirinya bahwa a memang benar-benar tidak berjodoh dengan Naruto?.

"Hari ini, aku ta'aruf (berkenalan) dengan dia. Kira-kira bagaimana yah wajahnya? Aku sendiri jadi penasaran. Kalau ukhti Hinata, apakah sudah mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi jodoh ukhti?." Tanya Naruto santai, padahal dalam hatinya seperti ada tangan yang meremas-remas kuat perasaannya, bagaikan tangan itu ingin menarik kuat hatinya. Seakan memBeri isyarat bahwa kau harus berontak.

"Se—sepertinya percakapan kita sampai di sini saja a—Akhi. Aku harus ke suatu tempat. Assalamu'alaikum." Kata Hinata sambil berlari.

"Wa' alaikum salam." Jawab Naruto pelan, sambil menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh darinya. Hatinya sakit. Padahal baru beberapa bulan saja ia mengenal gadis itu, tapi apakah hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu. Naruto sebenarnya sudah berniat untuk membatalkan perjodohannya itu, tapi apa daya dia tak ingin membuat pamannya kecewa dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Karena, sejak ia telah dia angkat sebagai anak, dia telah bertekad untuk tidak mengecewakan pamannya itu. Naruto hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya duduk , sampai suatu ketika matanya tanpa sengaja, melihat sesuatu yang berwarna ungu muda di rumput yang di pijaknya. Naruto pun mengambil benda itu dan mengamatinya.

"Pasti milik Hinata." Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap benda itu dan iapun memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu di toilet wanita, Hinata terus saja menangis. Menangis. Mengangis karena kebodohannya, menangis karena perjodohannya, dan menangis karena Naruto yang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada dirinya. Sambil menangis, ia masih menyesali nasibnya. Kenapa ia harus lahir di sebuah keluarga yang begitu besar? Kenapa harus aristocrat? Kenapa bukan keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja sehingga naruto bisa melihat ke arahnya, dia bisa bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja tanpa harus takut pada ayahnya. Setelah tangisannya sedikit reda, Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Mencari-cari buku diary kesayangannya yang berwarna ungu muda, tempat dia mencurahkan segala perasaannya. Raut wajah Hinata yang dari sononya udah khawatir menjadi tambah khawatir lagi. Karena ternyata, buku diary yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya itu telah raib, hilang entah kemana. Hinata masih saja terus mencari buku diarynya itu, mengaduk-aduk kembali tasnya. Siapa tahu saja terselip di sela-sela bukunya. Sampai-sampai Hinata mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya, dan membiarkannya berjatuhan di lantai. Untung saja kamar mandi itu sedang kosong, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya. Haduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bila ada orang yang menemukannya dan membacanya? Mau di taruh dimana mukaku ini? Ya Allah, semoga saja orang yang menemukan diaryku itu memiliki sopan santun untuk mengembalikannya dan tidak membacanya. Hinata masih saja mencari-cari buku diarynya itu. Dia sangat khawatir sampai melihat wajahnya di cermin toilet itu, bahwa wajahnya kini berkeringat dan jilbabnya miring. Hinata pun mengelap keringatnya dan membetulkan jilbabnya. Hinata sangat khawatir karena di dalam diary itu, dia curahkan semua perasaannya, tentang Naruto, tentang ayahnya, tentang semua yang terjadi di hidupnya ini. Tapi, sempat ia berpikir agar Naruto yang menemukan diarynya itu. Sehingga Naruto bisa mengetahui perasaannya, tanpa harus ia katakan. Namun sepertinya itu harapan kosong belaka. Sebentar malam, tepat jam tujuh dia akan menemui orang yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. Hinata berpikir pasti dia di jodohkan dengan pejabat yang tidak laku-laku. Pasti calonnya itu botak, tua, jelek, dan gendut. ciri-ciri khas pejabat yang haus kaum hawa.

***

Naruto membetulkan kerah kemeja yang ia pakai. Malam ini dia bersama kakek, paman dan bibinya akan menemui orang yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Wanita yang tidak ia ketahui siapa, Naruto menatap kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menatap dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sepatu pantofel hitam, celana hitam, kemeja orange tua kotak-kotak, rambut pirangnya yang mencuat. Kenapa pirang? Karena Naruto adalah seorang half, ayahnya adalah pengusaha keturunan Inggris-Skotlandia dan ibunya asli Mesir. Ibunya seorang muslim dan ayahnya adalah muallaf. Ayahnya masuk islam karena sangat mencintai ibunya, ingin menikahi wanita yang bersahaja dan mulia itu. Asal tahu saja, kakeknya Jiraiya sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai keislaman. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anak gadis satu-satunya itu berpaling dari jalan Allah. Setelah menikah, kedua orang tuanya pndah ke Kairo, dan setahun kemudian ibunya melahirkan Naruto. Namun saying, ketika umurnya menginjak 4 tahun, musibah datang ke keluarga mereka. Musibah kebakaran membumi hanguskan rumah dan harta benda mereka. Hanya Naruto yang selamat dari musibah itu. Dia hidup dengan keluarga dari ibunya, karena keluarga ayahnya sangat menolak dirinya. Karena ia berbeda dengan keluarga ayahnya, berbeda keyakinan.

Dan sekarang beginilah dia, seorang calon dokter yang sebentar lagi akan menemui calon istrinya. Entah bagaimana tampang dari calon istrinya itu, hah, kakek dan pamannya terus saja menyembunyikan hal itu darinya. Bahkan bibinya sekalipun, yang selalu bekerja sama dengannya kini memilih untuk tutup mulut.

Waktu terus saja berjalan, tak peduli pada umat yang memburu dirinya. Setelah mereka semua siap. Mereka langsung beranjak meninggalkan rumah paman Naruto menuju sebuah restoran di heliopolis untuk menemui si calon wanita. Lama perjalanan sekitar 1 jam. Setibanya di sana, mereka langsung menuju tempat yang telah dipesan dan di sediakan untuk mereka. Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka menunggu sampai bibi Naruto berkata.

"Abi, itu mereka datang." Ucapan bibinya langsung berpengaruh besar bagi mereka semua. Kakek, paman, bibi Naruto berdiri untuk menyambut keluarga yang baru datang itu. Sementara Naruto, berdiri sambil menunduk, masih belum berniat untuk menatap wajah calon istrinya. Begitu juga wanita yang yang berpakaian muslimah dan berkerudung ungu itu. Wanita itu juga sepertinya merasa enggan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, sampai mereka duduk, mereka berdua belum juga menegakkan kepala mereka dan saling melihat rupa masing-masing. Padahal tadi di rumah dan saat menunggu, Naruto sudah wah, untuk melihat calon istrinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah sudah tidak berhasrat lagi?. Apakah karena selama perjalanan tadi ia terus membayangkan wanita lavender itu? Yang telah mengambil hatinya lewat senyuman indahnya itu?. Tetapi, dia kembali di hempaskan kenyataan bahwa dia dan wanita impiannya itu berbeda, berbeda segalanya. Lingkungan, status, dan derajat, mereka serba berbeda. Lagi pula apakah wanita itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, toh dia selalu menghindari Naruto bila sedang bertemu.

"Wahai akhi, tidakkah kau berniat untuk melihat calon istrimu itu?." Tanya seseorang pada Naruto. Naruto menarik napas perlahan. Oh, tunggu dulu, suara laki-laki ini sepertinya ia kenal. I—ini suara Neji. Teman satu tingkatnya tapi berbeda fakultas. Untuk apa dia di sini, apakah dia adalah kerabat dari orang yang akan menjadi calon istrinya itu?. Naruto kembali menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya. Lalu mengangkat pandangannya. Sampai ia bertemu pandang pada seorang yang sungguh ia dan hatinya itu kenal. Wajah yang putih dan cantik, senyumnya yang lembut, matanya yang memancarkan keindahan dan kesejukan hati. Hinata…

Begitupun Hinata, ia sungguh merasa terkejut atas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini. Di hadapannya duduk pemuda yang selama ini menjadi harapannya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat kekagetan yang sangat jelas. Adakah, adakah Naruto yang menjadi calon suaminya? Jadi yang selama ini memenuhi otak Hinata, calon suami yang gendut, jelek, dan tua itu salah?. Perasaan Hinata kini tak dapat di gambarkan dengan Kata-Kata, senyum senang tak bisa berhenti terukir di wajah cantiknya itu. Sedang Naruto, masih terus memandangi Hinata yang masih tersenyum malu-malu itu, akhirnya dia berhenti sendiri memandangi Hinata, takutnya nanti Hinata malah jadi takut sama dia. Hihihi…

"Sepertinya, mereka ini sudah saling kenal. Iya kan, Naruto?." Tanya paman Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"I..Iya abi. Kami memang sudah saling mengenal." jawab Naruto gugup bukan hanya karena kekagetannya tapi karena ayah Hinata yang penuh wibawa itu terus memandanginya.

"Jadi, bagaimana perihal perjodohan ini? Apa kalian menerimanya?." Tanya ayah Hinata kepada kedua orang pamuda dan pemudi itu. Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang lalu kembali menundukkkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana wahai anakku?" Tanya kakek Naruto menegaskan.

"Kalua ukhti Hinata menerima perjodohan ini, saya pun dengan senang hati akan menerimanya." Jawab Naruto mantap, menatap semua yang hadir pada saat itu.

"Hah, bagaimana dik Hinata? Apakah kau juga menerimanya? Semua berdasarkan keputusanmu." Kata bibi Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu, yang berarti menegaskan bahwa dia menerima perjodohan itu.

"Nyatalah Kak Hinata menerimanya, orang jodohnya saja tampan begitu. Padahal katanya yang selama ini ada di pikirannya, adalah sosok pria yang—" Kata-Kata Hanabi terputus begitu Hinata menginjak kakinya. Semua yang hadir hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Ada baiknya bila kalian saling mengenal lebih jauh. Sembari kami membicarakan perihal perjodohan kalian, silahkan kalian berjalan-jalan di luar." Ucap ayah Hinata. Langsunglah Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengajak Hinata keluar untuk berbincang-bincang di taman restoran.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang di sediakan di luar, di bawah payung besar mereka duduk berdua terdiam. Hinata menunduk sementara Naruto menatap kristal-kristal malam yang bertaburan, menghiasi langit malam yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, seakan lewat keheningan itu mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Saling mengenal dalam kekosongan kata-kata yang tertahan di hati, lewat agungnya malam. Sampai tiba waktu mereka untuk melepas keheningan yang menjalari sepanjang malam itu, mengucap Kata di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aaa…" ucap mereka bersamaan, lalu kembali terdiam.

"Sebaiknya akhi Naruto lebih dulu." Ujar Hinata lembut.

"Ah, tidak lady first." Bantah Naruto. Tapi Hinata tetap menolaknya, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ia tunda.

"Engg anu," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas "Saya tidak menyangka bahwa yang di jodohkan dengan ukhti Hinata."

"Sa—sama, saya juga begitu. Saya juga tidak menyangka," Hinata menahan perkataannya sejenak. Dia akan menanyakan hal ini, dia tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi. Dia ingin mendengar alas an mengapa Naruto begitu mudah menerima perjodohan ini. "Jadi, apa alasan akhi Naruto menerima perjodohan ini? Apa hanya semata karena paman dan kakek Kak Naruto?." Tanya Hinata, Hinata berani bertanya seperti itu karena ada perasaann takut yang sedikit menyelubungi hatinya. Takut karena merasa nanti Naruto menikahinya karena paman, kakek dan ayahnya. Dia ingin ada Kata cinta yang keluar dari mulut Naruto untuknya. Dia tidak ingin pernikahannya nanti akan di landasi dengan perasaan hormat pada keputusan orang tua saja, dia ingin pernikahan yang di landasi oleh rasa cinta. Sementara Naruto sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Menyatakan perasaan yang mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini? Akhirnya calon dokter itu mengambil keputusan yang di anggapnya benar. Ya dia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Saya memang benar-benar tak menyangka di jodohkan dengan ukhti Hinata. Adapun saya menerima perjodohan ini bukan karena seperti yang ukhti tadi bilang. Tapi semata karena perasaan saya terhadap ukhti. Perasaan yang selama ini terus menghantui saya. Karena saya mencintai ukhti. Sejak pertama kali ukhti membalas senyuman saya sewaktu di gerbang kampus dulu. Dan perasaan itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Saya mencintai ukhti, saya mencintai ukhti karena Allah. Dan Saya berharap semoga saja ukhti membalas perasaan saya" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, dengan sedikit harapan di akhir kalimatnya. Namun tanpa di sangka-sangka setetes air mata meleleh dari mata bening Hinata, jatuh di telapak tangannya. Lalu kemudian terisak pelan. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung menjadi kalut. Waduh bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bila perkataannya tadi telah melukai perasaan Hinata? Rasa kekhawatiran itu terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto kini, yang kemudian tidak lama langsung berganti menjadi ceria begitu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Sa—saya juga men—mencintai akhi, ja—jauh bahkan sebelum saya membalas senyum akhi wa—waktu itu." Kata Hinata sambil terisak pelan, lalu tersenyum begitu tangan Naruto berada di pipinya, menghapus air mata bahagianya.

"Ukhti saya menemukan sesuatu, sepertinya ini milik ukhti." Kata Naruto sambil mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam sakunya.

'oh, tidak! Jangan-jangan itu adalah diaryku. Semoga saja dia tidak membaca bagian akhirnya.' Pikir Hinata, karena di bagian akhir itulah dia menulis tentang perkiraan calon suaminya itu (tentu saja sebelum diary itu hilang). Narutopun memperlihatkan benda ungu muda itu.

"Apakah ini benar milik ukhti? Bros bunga lavender ini?" Tanya Naruto menaruh benda yang ternyata bros itu di atas meja.

"Ah, benar. Ini benar milikku, aku tadi hendak memakainya sewaktu mau ke sini. Kupikir sudah hilang, untunglah akhi yang menemukannya. Ini adalah hadiah pemberian ummi sebelum dia meninggal. Terima kasih akhi." Kata Hinata sambil memasang bros itu di jilbabnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

***

"Bergegaslah Kak, tamu sudah banyak menunggu di luar." Ucap hanabi sambil memunculkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar rias.

"I—iya, kau duluan saja. Kan ada ukhti Tenten yang menemaniku. Aku akan segera keluar." Balas Hinata kalem, lalu melirik pada kakak iparnya yang sedang memasangkan hiasan pada jilbab putih yang ssedang ia kenakan. Tenten membalas senyuman Hinata dan balik menatap Hanabi yang berarti menandakan 'iya'.

Hinata kembali menatap dirinya yang ada pada cermin itu. Dirinya yang sedang memakai jilbab putih berhiaskan bunga-bunga lavender, wajahnya yang dirias sehingga makin cantiklah ia terlihat, baju pengantin brokat putih yang megar dibawahnya melekat di tubuhnya yang ramping. Baju yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu itu sangat serasi di kenakannya.

"Kau terlihat amat cantik adikku. Tak salahlah bila akhi Naruto menjatuhkan pilihan padamu. Dia pasti berbangga hati memiliki istri yang cantik dan sholeha sepertimu." Kata Tenten memegang pundak Hinata.

"A—aku agak takut ukhti." Kata Hinata sambil meremas buket bunga yang di pegangnya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga dulu begitu sewaktu akan menikah dengan Neji. Kau tenang saja, yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi, apakah aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik?." Tanya Hinata

"Kalau kau yakin, kau pasti bisa." Tenten terus menyemangati Hinata. Sampai akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari kamar hias menuju mesjid keluarga Hyuuga, tempat mereka akan melaksanakan akad nikah.

Pernikahan yang bergaya khas timur tengah itu akan segera di mulai. Hinata berjalan menuju tempat yang di sediakan untuknya, di sebuah tandu yang berbentuk melingkar dengan pilar pilar kayu putih yang berukiran sangat cantik* dimana setiap ujung dari pilar pilar itu berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang direntangkan dari pintu mesjid. Naruto hampir tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita yang akan menjadi miliknya itu. Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dengan apa yang di kenakannya saat itu. Kalau bukan karena deheman keras dari ayah Hinata mungkin pandangannya tidak akan lepas-lepas dari Hinata yang duduk sekitar dua meter darinya itu. Akhirnya akad nikah akan di mulai juga. Acara yang di gelar meriah itu di hadiri oleh banyak orang, mulai dari pejabat pemerintahan sampai dengan kerabat-kerabat Naruto dan Hinata. Ada juga beberapa teman dosen paman Naruto yang hadir pada saat itu.

"Hadirin sekalian, kita semua berkumpul di tempat ini guna menghadiri dan menyaksikan dua anak manusia yang sebentar lagi akan menyatu dalam ikatan suci yang bernama pernikahan. Semoga saja ikatan suci ini di berkahi oleh Allah subhanahu wa' ta'ala, sehingga bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga yang sakinah, mawaddah dan warrahma. Kalau begitu marilah kita melangkah ke inti acara pada hari ini" Kata paman Iruka yang langsung di sambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah para hadirin yang hadir pada hari itu.

Maka Narutopun mengucapkan ijab kabulnya penuh wibawa dan rasa keyakinan yang teguh.

"Saya terima nikahnya Hinata binti Hiashi Hyuuga Al-ghairi dengan seperangkat alat sholat di bayar tunai" ucap Naruto mantap sambil menjabat erat tangan kakeknya yang menjadi penghulu mereka. Semua yang hadir mengucap rasa syukur kepada Allah atas menyatunya dua insan manusia itu. Lalu acara pesta pernikahan berlangsung setelah itu. Kemeriahan pesta yang di gelar besar-besaran di kediaman Hyuuga itu, seakan semua orang turut merasakan kegembiraan Naruto dan Hinata. Musik dan lagu berirama timur tengah dimainkan oleh para pemusik pilihan, yang permainan musiknya sudah tidak di ragukan lagi, terdengar syahdu di telinga. Naruto pun hendak mendekati Hinata karena sedari tadi mereka hanya saling memandang. Tapi belum juga berapa langkah, dia sudah di seret oleh Neji, Sasuke, paman, kakek, dan juga mertuanya. Mereka menyeret Naruto kesebuah kamar dan mulai mengajari Naruto apa-apa saja yang harus ia lakukan di malam pertama ketika akan memadu kasih dengan istrinya. Naruto sendiri hanya pasrah akan perlakuan mereka, dan mendengarkan dengan seksama petuah-petuah dari para lelaki yang telah 'berpengalaman' itu.

***

Cahaya-cahaya bintang sangat terang terlihat di kelamnya langit malam saat itu. Suhu dingin malam di kota Alexandria tempat Naruto dan Hinata seusai resepsi pernikahan bagai tidak di rasakan oleh mereka berdua. Seusai resepsi tadi, dan acara ramah tamah dengan keluarga besar dari kedua mempelai, mereka langsung di antar dengan mobil ketempat bulan madu mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk di tepi ranjang yang menghadap langsung ke jendela, dimana menyajikan pemandangan sungai Nil yang berkerlap-kerlip oleh ramainya tepi sungai. Suara musik indah dan riuh tepuk tangan membahana di halaman hotel pada saat itu. Dimana pemusik padang pasir sedang mengalunkan musik en sembel _Toss the Feathers_. Walaupun, pemandangan dan gemuruh pesona Alexandria malam begitu menggoda, tapi bagi Naruto ada yang lebih menggoda di banding itu semua. Di hadapannya kini duduk seorang wanita, istrinya, bidadarinya yang sedang menunduk malu-malu.

"Bolehkah, bila aku melihat sepenuhnya wajahmu?." Tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata hanya mengangguk saja, lalu tangan Naruto pun meraih bros yang meniti jilbab Hinata pada lehernya, kemudian membukanya secara perlahan. Kini tampaklah rambut panjang indigo milik Hinata tergerai indah di punggungnya. Membingkai cahaya yang terpancar dari wajah istrinya, semakin menambah decak kagum Naruto pada karya agung Allah itu. Naruto menatap takjub wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini, 'dia memang bidadari' pikir Naruto saat itu. Lalu semakin mendekatlah ia pada bidadarinya itu, menyatukan diri dalam suguhan cinta yang nikmat. Merengguk segala cinta yang telah ditujukan untuknya itu. Membuat iri bulan dan bintang yang melihat kemesraan mereka. Saling melampiaskan hasrat dan rasa yang telah mereka tahan malam itu juga. Menjelajahi malam mereka dalam kebisuan malam. Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur pada Allah, karena telah di beri berkah berupa wanita yang akan menemani hidupnya kini.

***

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama di kediaman Hyuuga…

"Kira-kira apa yah yang sedang di lakukan oleh Kak Naruto dan Kak Hinata?." Tanya Hanabi yang saat itu sedang menemani ayahnya minum kopi di teras rumah.

"Masih belum waktunya kau memikirkan hal itu Hanabi." Kata ayah Hinata sambil membolak balik majalah ekonomi yang sedang ia baca.

"Engg, begini Abi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Abi. Kenapa Abi merestui bahkan menjodohkan kakak dengan Kak Naruto, padahalkan Abi mengharuskan kami bergaul dengan orang yang berstatus social sama dengan kita." Tanya Hanabi sambil menatap ayahnya dan meminum coklat panasnya yang sudah tidak bisa di bilang panas lagi.

"Abi tidak ingin bila nanti Abi akan menyesali perbuatan Abi waktu itu dan menjerumuskan Kakakmu kedalam jurang penderitaan."

"Kenapa Abi berpikir seperti itu?." Tanya Hanabi lanjut

"Karena Abi mengetahui perasaan Kakakmu itu pada Naruto."

"Dari mana Abi tahu?" Hanabi merasa agak jengkel karena ayahnya sedang pelit Kata-Kata.

Kemudian Hiashi Hyuuga melipat majalah yang sedang ia baca tadi. Dan mengambil buku yang ia simpan di rak majalah yang ada di bawah meja, memperlihatkan pada Hanabi sebuah buku yang berwarna ungu muda, buku diary Hinata!

"Lewat ini anakku, Abi tidak sengaja menemukannya di ruang tengah." Jawab Hiashi sambil tersenyum dan membolak-balik buku perasaan anaknya itu. Dan Hanabi? Ekspresinya amat sangat kaget banget.

-

-

THE END

* = kalau pernah nonton Ayat-Ayat Cinta coba deh ingat waktu Fahri dan Aisyah sedang akad nikah

_Toss the Feathers _=coba deh di cari di youtube, soalnya katanya om aku nemu videonya di situ..

AUTHOR'S SIDE

WUAHAAAAA….WUAHAAAA…

AUTHOR GAJE BIN ALAY KEMBALI LAGI….

Alohia semuanya. Terima kasih biat para readers dan reviewers untuk membaca dan mereview fic gaje saia. Aduh apa-apaan ini jepang kok nyasar ke Mesir. Tapi tahulah, yang namanya ide itu bisa dari mana saja datangnya. Ide gila ini saja datang waktu aku sedang belajar bahasa arab dan langsung ingat AAC. Btw, adakah yang kaget soal bros dan diary itu? Apakah anda senang dengan fic ini? Yayaya… silahkan jawab via ripiuw. Saia senang sekali bisa buat fic seperti ini *weks, mana Gara-Gara Puisi aja belom selesai*. Masih adakah miss typo di fic ini? Kalu begitu maklumi aja yah, coznya emang miss typo itu emang ngak mau pergi dari fic Rhimmie. Tenang, nanti Rhimmie usir tuh miss typo pake boneka _voodoo_, biar gak mengganggu kita semua.*???*.

So, buat anda semua, review fic Rhimmie yah, supaya Rhimmie punya motivasi untuk membuat fic naruhina lagi.

Zooooo, REVIEW Yak!!!


End file.
